1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a process of a network operating system and an apparatus therefor, and more specifically, to a method of controlling a process based on an operation mode of a network operating system and an apparatus therefor.
2. Related Art
Software that performs various functions is installed in a network device such as a router so as to control the network device. In general, such software is collectively called a network operating system. Further, the network device may be configured as a single mode device or a redundant mode device depending on importance of the network device. The single mode device generally includes one controller, and the redundant mode device includes an active controller and a standby controller.
The active controller of the redundant mode device means a controller that actually performs service, and the standby controller is a kind of backup device that takes over a role of the active controller to perform the service when hardware or software of the controller currently operating in an active mode fails.
An active role or a standby role should be able to be assigned to the same process depending on the single mode or the redundant mode in which equipment with software such as a network operating system is operated. Therefore, a method in which a lifecycle of processes is controlled by a process lifecycle manager in the single mode, and controlled by a redundancy manager in the redundant mode is used.
Thus, software developers should develop a control interface of each of the process lifecycle manager and the redundancy manager so as to control the lifecycle of the processes in the redundant mode. That is, an interface with the process lifecycle manager should be developed for the single mode and an interface with the redundancy manager should be separately developed for the redundant mode.
Therefore, a development scheme of developing a separate interface according to such an operation mode of the network operating system complicates software, causes an increase in a development cost, and increases a maintenance cost.